Facebook Vamps
by Bloodied Love
Summary: The VD crew r going crazy wit FB! Evryone luvs it!
1. Chapter 1

Facebook Vamps

**Hey, it's me. I wanted to right a story similar to 's stories. On fanfic she is my BFF! And I don't wanna copy her. But I like her story and I wanted to write a story just like it. Just don't wanna give you guys the wrong idea that I'm coping. Your stories roc Olivia!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena G. <strong>to **Damon S.**

**Elena G:** How's it hangin' D?3

**Damon S:** Pretty gud, E.3

**Elijah S:** Sup, homies!

**24 friends like this.**

**Elena G: **WTF! Hell-o Elijah.

**Damon S: **Since when were on facebook!

**Elijah S: **Since . . . now. Ur hot Elena!

**Damon dislikes this.**

**Elena likes this.**

**Klaus S:** SuP XD

**Elena G: ******! Now KLAUS is on FB. Wat is this world cming 2!

**Katherine P:** Helllllllllooooooo Evvvvverybodyyyyy!

**Klaus, Damon, Elena and Elijah and 264 friends dislike this.**

**Katherine P: **Well, screw u guys 2!

**Elena G:** It's the way of lfe Kat. They hate u, they lve me!

**193 friends like this.**

**Katherine P: **HELL!

**Stefan S: **I like u KAT! Ur amazing!

**456 dislike this.**

**Klaus S: **BLOWWWWWWWW!

**Elena G: ****** yea! U sux BIG TIME, Kat!

**562 people like this.**

**Big Time Rush: **Did someone call us?;)

**Katherine P: **_*freaks out* _AHHHHHH! Big Time rush! AHHHHHH!

**Katherine P has logged off.**

**Elena G: **U bttr run. NOW!

**Big Time Rush: **We know. AHHHH!

**Big Time Rush has logged off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena G is laughing her head off.<strong>

**Elena G: **I guess we hav somthng against Kat now.

**Klaus S: **I know! Whu knew she liked BTR!

**Damon S**: How lame can she get. On the lame chart she is over the top.

**Klaus and Elena like this.**

**Stefan S**: Hey, people! Kat's hot! How can u treat like her that. I'm glad I broke up with u Elena.

**Elena G**: Clm down, S. We're only joking. Drama Queen. And FYI; for me to sleep peacefully at night I tell myself; Stefan and I broke up! I can be wit D now!

**Elijah, Stefan and Klaus dislike this.**

**Damon likes this.**

**Elena G**: Wat's wrong E and K?

**Stefan S**: They're on my side!

**Klaus & Elijah**: Nah! We just think Elena is hot, is all.

**Elena G likes this.**

**Damon S dislikes this.**

**Damon S**: SU! Elena is mine. I plan on marrying, E.

**Klaus S**: O sry . . . didn't know u were planning on marrying Elijah! XD

**Damon S**: O.o

**Elijah S**: Wat the hell, bro.

**Klaus S**: Hey everyone, spread the word: There's gonna b a gay wedding. Damon and Elijah r hitched.

**Elena, Elijah, Damon and 784 people dislike this.**

**Stefan S likes this.**

* * *

><p><strong>So wat du think. I know not as funny as Olivia's. But I try.<strong>

**Plz REVIEW:**

**As Always,**

**KAJ 4783**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm bac! And so r my thoughts. I'll try to make this chap funnier than the last. New charactors r here!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rory to Elena G<strong>

**Rory: **Y the hell is Klaus on FB!

**Elena G: **Beats the hell outta me. Probably stalking me.

**Rory: **Lol!

**Elena G: **Elijah's also on FB...

**Rory: **WAT! E! He's kinda cute . . .

**Elijah S: **Hey, Rory. Elena.

**Rory: **O.o U ddn't read that did u?

**Elijah S: **Read wat._* read's Rory's entry*_

**Elijah S: **O tht. Thnx. I know I'm cute. Been tht way.

**6 people dislike this.**

**589 like this.**

**Klaus S: **Elijah! Y r u cheating on Damon.

**Elijah S:** O kiss my ass, Klaus! ( x )

**Rory: **lol!

**Jeremy G: **Klaus just got burned babee!

**999 people like this.**

**Elena G: **Nice, Jer! Way 2 stick to the big bad hybird B)

**Klaus S: **yay, yay. Care to have dinner wit me, Elena?:)

**Elena G: **Yes, yes! Oh God . . . O sry!

**Klaus S: **Wat?

**Elena G: **I saw whu wrote that entry. Thought u were Damon. My bad!:)

**Klaus S: **. . .

**1000 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus S to Elijah S.<strong>

**Klaus S: **Y does Elena lke u and not me? Luk at me; I'm handsome.

**478 people dislike this.**

**Elijah S: **2 reasons-1 ur an ass and 2 u tried to kill her aunt!

**Klaus S: **Ya . . . well, I didn't did I?

**Elijah S: **But u tried 2.

**Klaus S: **Ya . . . but . . . SU!:B

* * *

><p><strong>Casey is logged on.<strong>

**Casey to Rory.**

**Casey: **Wat did I miss, while I was gone?

**Rory: **Elijah and . . . Klaus jioned FB.

**Casey: **OMFG! No way!

**Rory: **Yeah.

**Klaus S: **Sry, 2 disappiont u ladies.

**Rory: **O well, guess we can't talk about the _surprise._

**Klaus S: **Wat surprise?

**Casey: **. . . O yea. The _surprise._

**Klaus S: **Anyone care 2 tell me wat the hell the surprise is?

**Rory and Casey have logged off.**

**Klaus S: **Hmph! Humans r annoying.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo. I wonder wat the surprise is. First I gotta tell who the new charactors belong to:<strong>

**Rory- FatSams**

**Casey- Oceangirl122**

**As Always,**

**KAJ 4783**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arrgh! I'm so upset. I told you guys that I was trying NOT to copy Fun on Facbook but someone didn't get the message! Olivia knows about this story; and she's cool with it! And the person who was too scared to put down a name.**

**Sorry guys. I just had to get that off my chest.**

**Enjoy:/**

* * *

><p><strong>Rory to Casey to Elena G<strong>

**Elena G: **I just got off the fone wit _her_.

**Casey: **And?:)

**Elena G: **She'll be on 2mor.

**Rory: **Sweet! Just enough time to toy wit **Klaus S.**

**Klaus S: **And whu is this 'her' u speak of?

**Elena G: **crap! I forgt tht Klaus cud luk at the entries.

**Klaus S: **Ya. Now whu is her?

**Rory: **Her is . . . Casey!

**Casey: **O.O

**Klaus S: **I knw ur lying.

**Elena G, Rory and Casey have logged off.**

**Klaus S: **WHAT?

**Klaus S: **Any one else hre?

**Caroline F: **I'm hre.

**Klaus S**: Now I'm not!

**Klaus S has logged off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon S to Caroline F<strong>

**Damon S**: Klaus still doesn't knw about the surprise.

**Caroline F: **Npe!:) But it wil be hre 2mor!

**Damon S: **Swt! I here it's wuite the luker.

**Klaus S: **WHU IS THE SURPRISE?

**Damon S: **Haha. Klaus is the only one out of the loop. Even Elijah knws!

**Stefan S: **Ya. How lame.

**Klaus S: **Hmph! Maybe if I sleep wit Elena she'll tell me!

**Caroline F, Damon S, Stefan S and 937 dislike this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena G to Elijah S.<strong>

**Elijah S: **Klaus stll has no idea. Wat the surprise is.

**Elena G: **Npe! Kp talking bout it. Trying to annoy Klaus.

**Klaus S: **And it's workin'!

**Elena G & Elijah S: **Hahahahahahaha!

**Klaus S: **Y du I even bother?

**Klaus S has logged off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan S to Katherine P<strong>

**Katherine P: **O . . . Stefan! Ur so hot shirless.P:

**Stefan S: **Ur so hot shirtlessP:

**1000 people dislike this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Another chap done. And guys if any of ya read my reviews. Plz report REVIEW ABUSE. If u think a review shows abuse to the story. Plz REVIEW:<strong>

**As Always,**

**KAJ 4783**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiiiii!  
>I think I'm in a funny mood or a CRAZY mood. Iether way the chapter's gonna nice.<strong>

**Enjoy:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena G posted My Delimma.<strong>

**Klaus S: **Wat's ur delimma?

**Elena G: **-_- I'm talking to it.

**765 people like this.**

**Klaus S: **A hardy har har!

**Rory: **Wat time is _the surprise_ gonna be hear?

**Elena G: **Gnna be here in the next session.

**Rory: **Kwl!

**Klaus S: **No more mister nice Klaus. WAT THE HELL IS THE DAMN SURPRISE!

**Elena G: **Since when r u a nice gy?

**Rory: **OOOOOO! BURNNNNNNNNNNN!

**Klaus S: **-_-

**Klaus S has logged off.**

**Rory & Elena G: **HAHA!

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus S to Elijah S<strong>

**Klaus S: **So wat the hell is the surprise evry1 is talking bout.

**Elijah S: **Wat the HELL r u talking bout. I was outta town for a couple days.

**Klaus S: **Damon!

**Damon S: **U called?

**Klaus S: **U said Elijah know wat the surprise is!

**Damon S: **And I also said I wud pink to impress Elena. I ly!

**Stefan S: **Ain't that the truth!

**Katherine P: **Last night was so much fun;)

**Caroline F: **Plz don't tl us wat u did!

**Tyler Lockwood: **Ya. I'm sick of u!

**1111 poeple agree wit this.**

**Bonnie B: **Burn straight to ur ass, Klaus. And I hpe it stings!

**45643 people like this.**

**Elena G, Casey and Rory: **She's here! She's here! She's here!

**Klaus S: **FINALLY!

**Eclipse S: **Hello, evry1.

**Klaus S: **O.O

**Elijah S: **ECLIPSE!

**Katherine P: **Whu?

**Klaus S: **Our long lost sis. We've missed u sooo much.

**Elena G: ***coughs*loser*coughs*

**6567 people agree**

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus S, Elijah S to Eclipse S<strong>

**Elijah S: **Where HAVE u been?

**Eclipse S: **Around the world. Being sold to various demons! Not like u care.

**Klaus S: **We du care!

**Eclipse S: **Then y haven't u come luking for me!

**Klaus & Elijah S: **. . .

**Eclipse S: **I thought so. But luckily 1 person came and saved me . . .

**Elijah and Klaus S: **WHU!

**Eclipse S: **Tyler Lockwood;)

**Klaus and Elijah S: **O.O

* * *

><p><strong>So wat du u guys think? Shorter than I intended but full of drama. At least we know what or whu the surprise was. Never thought it would be an Original. Lol! JK!<strong>

**Plz REVIEW:**

**As Always,**

**KAJ 4783**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's little me, back from Parie! HAHAHA!  
>Nope never been to Paris, but I'm always here for you guys! ILU GUYS!<strong>

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eclipse S to Tyler L<strong>

**Tyler L: **ILU soo much Eclipse!

**Eclipse S: **I know. ILU 2 soo much!

**Klaus S: **U sty the HELL away from my sis! Wolf boy!

**Eclipse S: **KLAUS! U r no longer the boss of me. Niether is Elijah. I luv Tyler and u can't stop me!

**657565 people found this touching.**

**Tyler L: **Wanna cum ovr, Eclipse?:*

**Eclipse S: **Yes I'm cuming over right now!

**Eclipse S has logged off.**

**Tyler L: **Suck on that, Klaus! I rule.

**Tyler L has logged off.**

**Klaus S: **I hate wolves!

**Elena G: **So that means u hte urself.

**4535 people like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler L is kissing Eclipse S<strong>

**Klaus S: **I. Am. Going. To. KILL HIM!

**Tyler L: **No ur not;)

**Klaus S: **Yes I am.

**Tyler L: **Then ur sis will hate u forevr!

**Klaus S: **O.o D'oh!

* * *

><p><strong>Damon S is in bed with Elena G<strong>

**Stefan S, Katherine P, Klaus S, Elijah S dislike this.**

**Elena G: **Why du u dislike it, Kat?

**Katherine P: **Cos Stef won't pay attention 2 me!

**Elena G: **O . . . sux 2 be u then!;)

**2434 people like this.**

**Katherine P: **O cum on!

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine P posted Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha<strong>

**Damon S: **I knew Kat was on drugs! Jst didn't know tht they were luv drugs.

**Elena G likes this.**

**Stefan S dislikes this.**

**Elena G: **O go suk on a cow, an lern 2 hav sum fun!

**4353 people and friends agree.**

**Stefan S: **Hmph!

* * *

><p><strong>Eclipse S to Elijah S<strong>

**Eclipse S: **Y does Klaus really wry bout me?

**Elijah S: **How the hell should I know! Last I heard he had a new GF!

**Eclipse S: **Really? That's so kwl. I'd luv 2 meet her!

**Klaus S: **K then meet her in the next session!

**Eclipse S: **Kwl! Wat's her name?

**Klaus S: **It's a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Eclipse S to Tyler L<strong>

**Eclipse S: **Hey, Ty. Wen u think Klaus and his GF be hre?

**Tyler L: **IDK

**Klaus S: **We're hererererererere!

**Tyler L: **Kwl. Where is she?

**Eclipse S: **Ya?

**Klaus S: ***smiles* y don't u say hello Olivia?

**Olivia: **Hello!

**Tyler L & Eclipse S: **Hi!

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a done.<strong>

**Plz REVIEW:**

**As Always,**

**KAJ 4783**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's great to be back! Got some new charactors! Plz go check out my new story 'Elena's Diaries'! Plz, plz plz! No one has read yet!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eclipse S to Olivia<strong>

**Eclipse S**: It's grt to finally meet my bro's GF!

**Olivia: **Thnx! It's grt to meet u Eclipse. Klaus has told me sooo much about u!

**Eclipse S: **?

**Olivia: **O nthing bad. He always sys tht he misses u and wish u were here. He really luvs u!

**Eclipse S: **Really. Tht means soo much:)

**Klaus S: **I knw it wud!

**Eclipse S: **-.- u jst spoiled the moment!

**Klaus S: **D'oh!

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus S to Elijah S<strong>

**Klaus S: **Gss ur the only Smth sibling without a GF OR BF.

**Katlyn: **Hey, hun!:)

**Klaus S: **O.O

**Elijah S: **Hey, babe!:)

**Klaus S: **Hun? Babe?

**Elijah S: **Didnt I mention I had a GF?

**Klaus S: **Noooo!

**Elijah S: **O! Musta slipped my mind. This is Katlyn. She comes from Spain.

**Katlyn: **Olla!

**Klaus S: **Wat does she luk like?

**Katlyn: **I have long curly red hair. I dress like a gypsy. U know like lotz of bracelets and necklaces wit long skrts and tight strapless shrts.

**Klaus S: **Hawte! But not as hot as my GF: Olivia.

**Elijah S: **Wat does she luk like?

**Klaus S: **She has long brown hair. Fair skin. She luks totally hot in shorts and shrts. And she is sweet and pretty. Did I mention she's pretty?

**Olivia: **Yes u did:)

* * *

><p><strong>Elena G is cramming for an Algebra test<strong>

**Damon S: **U want me 2 cum help u:)

**Elena G: **No:)

**Damon S: **Y?:O

**Elena G: **U'll jst distrke me. And then there won't be any studing!

**Damon S likes this.**

**Elena G: **Damon!

**Damon S: **Hahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>Eclipse S to Katlyn<strong>

**Eclipse S: **Yay! I might hav a new sis!

**Katlyn: **Really!

**Eclipse S: **Ya. I can tell tht Elijah is ready 2 propose!

**Katlyn: **Ahhhhhhh!:D

**Olivia: **Wat bout Klaus? Is he ready to propose?

**Eclipse S: **I can't say! He made me promise not 2 tell. But he won't let u go any time soon. And if he does I'll beat him 2 a pulp. S ame goes for u Katlyn. U 2 r my BFF'S!

**Olivia: **Ahhh! Thnx. U 2

**Katlyn: **Same here!

* * *

><p><strong>So wat u guys think?<strong>

**New Charactors:**

**Olivia~ Olivia.P**

**Katlyn~ Rose Marley**

**Plz REVIEW:**

**As Always,**

**KAJ 4783**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehehehehe!**

**I luv this story! Had a moment, sorry!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah S to Elena G<strong>

**Elijah S: **Du u think she'll like it?

**Elena G: **Ya! Totz!

**Katlyn: **Whu will like wat?

**Elijah S: **Damit! Nothing!

**Katlyn: **Hmph!

* * *

><p><strong>Elena G to Damon S<strong>

**Elena G: **We haven't have some alone time for awhile . . .

**Damon S: **I know!

**Katherine P: **Uh Oh!

**Elena G: **Wat, Kat?

**Katherine P: **I think I mght b inlove wit u, Elena!

**Elena G: **Wat! U mean ur a les?

**Katherine P: **HmmHmm.

**Elena G: **Ok just checking.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon S to Klaus S<strong>

**Damon S: **Did u hr. Kat is a les!

**Klaus S: **No! But that is gud news. Now she can leave me alone!

**Damon S: **Ya hrs the bad news . .

**Klaus S: **Wat?

**Damon S: **She's in love wit Elena!

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah S to Katlyn<strong>

**Elijah S: **Oh kay! Here goes! Katy I hav someting to ask you . . .

**Katlyn:** Ya . . .

**Elijah S: **W-will you . . . mry me?

**Katlyn: **. . .

**Elijah S: **Katy?

**Katlyn: **_Ci! _Witout a doubt! I will mry you!

* * *

><p><strong>Short chap I know! But now I have a question to ask. In this chap we all found out Kat was a les. Another girl turns les in the next chapter. It is totally your choice on whu it is:<strong>

**Elena **

**Eclipse **

**Olivia**

**Katlyn**

**And shud one of them end up with Katherine?**

**And I'm moving to the darker side of my life. Yes I'm going goth and Becoming angry!**

**I am no Longer KAJ 4783 I'm changing my name. And when I don't want to be a goth any more I'll change it back. Any way here is my New name:**

**BlackHeart-NatureLover**

**Love it or hate it?**

**~ BlackHeart-NatureLover~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup, vamps!**

**I'm back and I'm still act like a goth!**

**Anyway here's the news you've all been waiting. Who is going to be a les and will they end up with Kathy girl. I have chosen . . . Eclipse. And she will end up with Kath. We all cool with this? This is a really romantic wierd chapter!**

**Begin**

* * *

><p><strong>Eclipse S broke up with Tyler L<strong>

**Katherine P: **Y?

**Eclipse S: **He was having an affair with Caroline.

**Klaus S: **Tht biatch!

**Eclipse S: **Tht's kwl! I was gonna break up wit him anyway! I need someone more hot.

**Katherine P: ***evil grin* I'm free!

**Eclipse S: **Perfect! Just the grl I wanted!

**Katherine P: **Yes!

**Eclipse S has logged off**

**Katherine P has logged off**

**Klaus S: **O.O Kat has turned my baby sis les!

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia to Katlyn<strong>

**Olivia: **You r so lucky tht you hav a fiance!

**Katlyn: **Thnx! Du u think KLaus is ready to make a move yet?

**Olivia: **Npe!

**Klaus S: **Wat move?

**Olivia: **-.- the move tht Elijah made with KATLYN!

**Klaus S: **O!O.O

* * *

><p><strong>Eclipse S is kissing Katherine P<strong>

**Elena G: **O grss!

**Eclipse S:** Ya! u wud dink tht bt realy it aint grss!

**Katherine P: **Ya, Elena! Live a lil!

**Elena G: **Hmm. I could try it . . .

**Damon S: **Elena!

**Elena G: **Haha! JK, D!

**Damon S: **Phw!

* * *

><p><strong>Elena G and Olivia to Katlyn<strong>

**Elena G: **O mi god! You r gonna be the future Mrs. Elijah Smith!

**Olivia: **Wnder wats it like to be mrried? Ur gonna rock the aisle!

**Katlyn: **Awww. Thnx guys! U guys roc!

**Elena G: **Hav u fnd a dress yet?

**Katlyn: **Grl, hav u met me? I fnd a dress when i FIRST MET Elijah.

**Olivia: **Wat kind is it?

**Katlyn:** It's a pretty strapless white dress!

**Olivia:** So cte!

**Elena G: **Cn't wait 2 c it in person!

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus S just sent S &amp; M to Olivia.<strong>

**Olivia: **Aww. Thnx, babe! U always knwo my fav songs!

**Klaus S: **Thnx, babe! I just wanted u 2 feel special!

**Damon S: **Klaus want's 2 make her feel special instead of himslef!

**Klaus S: ***rolls eyes* SU Damon Salvatore!

**Damon S: **Hehehe...XD

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie B to Elena G<strong>

**Bonnie B: **Elena! Elena! Elena!

**Elena G: **Bon! Clm down. Wat is it?

**Bonnie B: **It's Megan. She finally joined Facebook!

**Elena G: **AHHH! Tht is gud news.

**Elijah S: **Whu is Megan?

**Bonnie B: **My beautiful baby sis! Duh!

**Elijah S: **Oh . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Megan B: <strong>Heyo! I'm here!

**Elena G, Eclipse, Olivia, Katlyn and Katherine P: **Hey, grrlfriend.

**Megan B: **Sry Kat. I ain't a les!

**Katherine P: **-.-

**Bonnie B: **Hey, Mego!

**Megan B: **Hey, Bon Bon!

**Elijah S: **Nice 2 c ya!

**Klaus S: **Gud 2 meet ya!

**Damon S: **My dad owns a pizzaeria!

**Everyone in the chat: **Huh?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm baack! Plz check out my new story Lost Vampire! <strong>

**Alert! Alert!**

**Charactors:**

**Megan B - Mego 225**

**Charactors in the next chapter:**

**Genie - NIKITA **

**Juanita - pyschokitten**

**~BlackHeart-NatureLover~**


End file.
